


The Invite Letter

by JustPumpkinPie



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: :), Dream's and Fundy's wedding, George is jeulous, George ruining Dream's wedding, I'm bored, M/M, Short One Shot, have mercy I'm bad at one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 03:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30099915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustPumpkinPie/pseuds/JustPumpkinPie
Summary: Fundy stole his boyfriend.So now he is going to steal Fundy's husband.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy/GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 10





	The Invite Letter

George was sitting in the back of the car, staring at the paper in front of him. His hands, holding a scrap of paper, trembled. His breathing was heavy. There was a mess in his head. Every now and then his eyes went back to the words printed on the list.

"What..?"

Running in circles with his eyes around the text, he couldn't believe the words he was reading.

"N-no, wait-"

Tears were starting to form in his eyes.

"H-how... no-"

Finally, drops fell on the sheet of paper. George grabbed it and squashed it into a ball, chewing on the back seats. He felt bitterness and panic burning him from the inside.

"How could he?" He growled softly to himself. "You promised. You wouldn't do this to me. No, you wouldn’t. "

He grabbed his hair, letting the tears run down his face. A sob full of flustration went from his throat.

"YOU PROMISED!"

He huddled in the seat. He could hear his phone vibrating, a sign that Sapnap was looking for him.

He ignored it.

He rested his head in his lap, feeling cold shivers run through his whole body.

He reached back for the paper, unfolding it with still trembling hands.

"You bastard ... How could you ..."

This is what he gets? After all the promises, all the secrets hidden from them for so long, he just… forgot? This is it? He just forgot?

Is he playing with him? Is this revenge? Penalty? Even if so ...

...what he even did wrong?

He rubbed his eyes, calming a sob.

He frowned. He should look furious, offended. But every time he looked at the writing on the piece of paper, his face twisted in pain again.

...You’re invited to the Dream's and Fundy’s wedding! Feel free to came!...

He rested his head on his knee again.

Did he deserve it? …

And then, as he sat there, something shone within him. Something occurred to him.

...No. He didn't deserve it.

He wiped his face quickly, then headed for the trunk. After overheating for a while, he pulled out a suit. He took a deep breath. He sat in the back seats and began changing his clothes.

A plan was born in his head.

Revenge plan.

Fundy stole his boyfriend.

So now he is going to steal Fundy's husband.


End file.
